


don't forget me, you're mine

by onacoldnight



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onacoldnight/pseuds/onacoldnight
Summary: jaehwan has liked wonshik for years, and yet wonshik never recognizes him.





	don't forget me, you're mine

“Taekwoon!”

 

Hakyeon shouts from beside Jaehwan and stands up, dropping the big placard with a big TAEKWOON written on it. If Jaehwan won’t make a move to hold his best friend back, he will rush towards the fighting arena, and it is definitely not a good scene to watch.

 

“Sit down, Hakyeon.” Jaehwan hisses, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to his seat. Hakyeon glares at him before whining.

 

“But that is unfair!” he flails his arms dramatically, before looking back at the arena. His boyfriend, Taekwoon, is now lying on the floor, and it is obvious that he has raised the white flag. “He kicked my boyfriend in his jaw! What if it will dislocate and he can’t open his jaw anymore?”

 

Jaehwan snorts, picking up the placard from the floor. When he looks up, the referee has already lifted Taekwoon’s opponent’s hand, declaring his victory. Jaehwan smiles a little, cautious that Hakyeon might catch him.

 

“That’s why they are wearing protective gears – to avoid themselves from getting hurt. So stop overreacting, Taekwoon doesn’t even look like he’s hurt. Look.”

 

Taekwoon has already stood up, shaking hands with his opponent, Wonshik. But Hakyeon still scowls in his seat, though he doesn’t say anything anymore.

 

Wonshik is smiling widely, waving his hands at his fangirls from across their bench until he’s out of their eyeshot. Jaehwan frowns.

 

Then Hakyeon is already running towards Taekwoon, and Jaehwan has no choice but to follow him. It looks like he’s just trying his best not to pull Wonshik’s hair as soon as they meet ways. Jaehwan blushes furiously, stepping back when he notices Wonshik winking at him before they get inside the dressing room.

 

“Are you okay?” Hakyeon asks, sitting beside Taekwoon, who is already placing his things inside his duffel bag. He takes Taekwoon’s face and tilts it sideways, obviously checking for injuries.

 

“I’m okay. Nothing to worry about.” Taekwoon chuckles, and takes Hakyeon’s hand. Jaehwan turns around, feeling awkward to witness them having another sweet time with each other.

 

But as Jaehwan turns around, Wonshik appears, probably forgetting something.

 

“Oh. Hello there!”

 

Hakyeon scoffs, and goes back on helping Taekwoon on his things. Jaehwan tries not to meet Wonshik’s eyes, staring at the tiled floor instead. All he can see is Wonshik’s sneakers and wonders why he isn’t moving. Not too long after, he gets out of the dressing room, and Jaehwan finally looks up. He turns around and sees Hakyeon staring at him.

 

“You were looking at the floor the whole time Wonshik was here.” he asks, and Jaehwan gulps an invisible lump in his throat. His heart begins to thump loudly in his chest. “What was that? Is something wrong?”

 

“Huh?” Jaehwan tries to sound innocent, then shrugs. He lets out a breath when Hakyeon doesn’t say anything. He almost got caught.

 

 

***

 

 

“Are you sure you can go home alone?” Hakyeon asks, holding his arm to stop him from walking away.

 

“I’m sure.” Jaehwan assures them. “You can go ahead to your date. Don’t mind me.”

 

Hakyeon asked him earlier if he wanted to join him and Taekwoon to dinner. But being an aware best friend (Taekwoon was also waving his hand frantically at him from behind Hakyeon, even mouthing ‘no’), he declined the offer and decided to go to the library to do his assignment.

 

He’s looking for some reference books to help him in his assignment. When Jaehwan left the table, there was no one other than him occupying it, but when he goes back, he almost drops the books.

 

Wonshik is there, skimming his statistics notebook. Instinctively, Jaehwan snatches it away from him, keeping it closer to his chest. At the back of his notebook, there are doodles of Wonshik’s name there, and if Wonshik saw it then he’s doomed.

 

“Hello!” he greets with a voice a little bit louder, and the librarian glares at him. Jaehwan’s about to grab his things to transfer to another table when he speaks again. “Sorry if I just opened your notebook. I noticed that it’s stats, and I just missed some of the lectures because of my taekwondo training.”

 

Jaehwan gapes at him, gripping his notebook that he almost breaks its spine. He forces himself to give a coherent reply, in case Wonshik suspects him as a crazy freak. “Uh, that’s okay.”

 

“Can I have a favor, then?” he stands up, walking towards Jaehwan. Jaehwan steps back in alarm, still hugging his notebook tightly. His eyeglasses are perching on his nose, so he quickly pushes it back up before it completely falls onto the floor.

 

“What is it?” Jaehwan stammers, keeping a good distance between them.

 

Wonshik bites his bottom lip innocently, rubbing his nape. He acts so childishly, and Jaehwan wants to cry because that is so unfair. “Is it okay if I will photocopy some of your notes? I mean, it is okay if you don’t want, I –”

 

“Sure, sure!” Jaehwan cuts him off, earning a harsh shush from the librarian. He ducks his head in shame. Wonshik is reaching out to take his notebook and he hastily puts it on his back. The other knits his eyebrows. “I can do that for you! What topics are you missing?”

 

Wonshik nods, before telling the topics he needs. Jaehwan proceeds to the photocopying machine, and as he waits for the copying to finish, he puts his hand on his chest. It’s beating loudly, and it’s really not a question why. He never expected himself to have this kind of conversation with Wonshik. The last time he had a close encounter with Wonshik was ten years ago.

 

The photocopying machine whirs into a stop, and Jaehwan grabs the papers. He takes deep breaths before going back to Wonshik.

 

“Here.” he says, handing the papers to him. Wonshik takes it with a smile of gratitude in his face.

 

“Thank you, uh…”

 

“Jaehwan.” Jaehwan supplies. Wonshik laughs awkwardly.

 

“Thank you, Jaehwan.”

 

Jaehwan nods, unable to give a response. Wonshik stands up, saluting him with his two fingers before he goes out of the library. He stares at the door longingly. He doesn’t think he can do his assignment anymore.

 

 

***

 

 

It is already cold and dark outside when Jaehwan comes out of the library. Probably the reason Hakyeon asked him if he can go home alone. It is too dangerous to get home at this time of the night, and he’s used to walk with Hakyeon. But he doesn’t want to be burdensome. He knows that Hakyeon is enjoying his night with Taekwoon.

 

As he walks silently along the dark sidewalks, he begins to hear footsteps behind him. He thinks he’s just hallucinating but the steps become louder and seem closer, and that is when he starts to panic.

 

Fear bubbles up in his chest, and as Jaehwan walks faster, he secretly rummages in his bag to look for possible weapon. He feels his pencil poking his palm and he quickly fishes it out of his bag to point it at the attacker.

 

Jaehwan freezes when he sees the attacker already lying on the asphalt, groaning in pain. He looks up, and sees Wonshik panting heavily, bending down to put his hands on his knees.

 

“Are you okay?” he breathes, before kicking the man and approaching him. “He was about to point a knife on your neck, so I interfered and punched the life out of him.”

 

“I’m…I’m okay.” Jaehwan keeps his pencil back to his bag and his eyes follow his almost attacker running away from them. “Thank you.”

 

“That’s okay. At least you’re safe.” Wonshik looks around the deserted place, before shifting his attention back at him. “Do you want me to bring you home?”

 

Jaehwan is taken aback with his question, and even if his heart is protesting loudly, he declines. He doesn’t think he can survive walking with Wonshik. “No, I’m okay. Don’t bother.”

 

“It’s not a bother.” he says, and Jaehwan notices him wiping his knuckles on his jeans. He looks like he’s bleeding.

 

“You don’t have to!” Jaehwan shakes his head, stepping backwards. He looks down at his hands. “You’re bleeding.”

 

“No, it’s alright. It doesn’t bleed a lot and I have band aids in my bag.” he says, and he kneels down to get band aids and cover his bruises. As soon as he finishes, he stands up and slings his bag on his shoulder. “I insist, Jaehwan. Besides, my house is on this way too so we can go together.”

 

Wonshik walks first, leaving Jaehwan with no choice. Jaehwan follows him, but stops walking when he realizes that Wonshik lives at the opposite way.

 

He’s not a stalker, but he often sees him walk on the opposite direction whenever he goes home, unless he is not really heading home after school.

 

“Jaehwan?”

 

His train of thoughts stops when Wonsik calls him. He beckons for him to come closer, and he almost trips when he walks beside him. He blushes, hoping Wonshik didn’t see that.

 

“So…” Wonshik starts. Jaehwan still continues on walking, trying not to wobble because he’s walking beside his crush, goddamnit. Embarrassing himself is the least thing he wants for now. “You’re Taekwoon’s friend?”

 

“Me?” Jaehwan points at himself, and feels stupid for asking. Wonshik is known to be a sarcastic guy, being on the same classes as him, so Jaehwan expects a derisive answer. But it never comes.

 

“Yeah.” he murmurs. “I’ve seen you together with his boyfriend almost everyday.”

 

“Ah, Hakyeon.” Jaehwan nods, trying to be comfortable with their little conversation. “We’ve been friends since high school, so you get to see me with them.”

 

“I see.”

 

Wonshik plugs his earphones on his ears, and sings a few lyrics before stopping and singing again. It makes the night a bit peaceful, and Jaehwan doesn’t expect that a black belter like him will possess such a melodious voice. Jaehwan keeps his focus on the road, until he feels a finger poking his shoulder. He turns, and sees Wonshik handing him an earphone.

 

“Want to share?” he asks.

 

Since he likes to reject at everything in general, Jaehwan shakes his head. “No, I’m fine.”

 

But Wonshik never listens. He plugs the earphone to his left ear, and it sends a burning feeling on his chest. It flutters. And it’s his favorite song too. Jaehwan smiles to himself.

 

When they reach his place, Wonshik takes the earphone from him and jams his hands on his cardigan’s pockets. “See you around, Jaehwan.”

 

He doesn’t even have the chance to thank him because he’s already walking away, leaving him standing in front of the apartment. He’s not surprised to see him going back to where they came from, it just proved that he really lives on the opposite way.

 

Before he enters the building, Jaehwan stops in his tracks. He never told Wonshik that they had already reached home. But Wonshik stopped right in front of his apartment like he’s been there before and said goodbye. He shakes his head, putting the thought at the back of his head and goes up the stairs.

 

 

***

 

 

“Don’t bully him again or else…” a nine-year old Wonshik warned the bullies. “You’ll receive more than that.”

 

The boys who bullied Jaehwan ran away, and Jaehwan was still sitting on the ground. Wonshik reached down for his hand and pulled him up.

 

“If they bully you again, tell me okay?” he said, before smiling and walked away. Jaehwan was left standing on the middle of the road, and that was the start of his little crush.

 

 

***

 

 

“How was it, going home alone last night, Jaehwan?” Hakyeon asks. They are in the canteen, waiting for Taekwoon to come back from his taekwondo practice. The last taekwondo event they watched was the one where Wonshik beat Taekwoon. It was an elimination round, to see who will be the one to represent their school for the upcoming intercollegiate competition.

 

“It was okay.” It was half-lie, half-truth. Jaehwan was almost mugged, but then Wonshik came and saved him.

 

“Sorry for not coming home. I know it was just a dinner, but Taekwoon was –”

 

“I don’t need the details, thank you Hakyeon.” Jaehwan covers his ears with his hands, and Hakyeon playfully removes his hands, leaning in to whisper weird things to him.

 

“Hey!” Taekwoon sits beside Hakyeon, snatching a fry from the box. Someone is with him, and Jaehwan almost drops his juice box.

 

Wonshik now sits beside him, and he nudges him with his elbow.

 

“Are you okay now?” he asks. “It looks like you’re not affected at all.”

 

Hakyeon gawks at him with suspicion. It’s obvious that he still hates Wonshik’s presence, but he doesn’t care about it this time. “What is he talking about, Jaehwan?”

 

“You don’t know?” Wonshik answers instead. Jaehwan glares at him not to tell Hakyeon, but he doesn’t even spare him a glance. “I saved him from being mugged last night.”

 

“What?” Hakyeon slams his fist on the table, and Jaehwan flinches. “Why didn’t you tell me? You should have called me if you want me to come home with you.”

 

Hakyeon sounds disappointed, and guilt eats his chest. He just doesn’t want to be a burden – more like he doesn’t to be a third wheel.

 

But then, Wonshik replies again. “Don’t you see it? Jaehwan doesn’t want to be the third wheel.”

 

“You have to explain everything later, Jaehwan.”

 

Jaehwan sighs in defeat. No one can say no to a disappointed Hakyeon. He scoots away from Wonshik then, annoyed for putting him into trouble.

 

 

***

 

 

“Go, Wonshik!”

 

It’s the semi-finals of the intercollegiate taekwondo competition, and he’s sitting on the far corner of the audience area. Hakyeon and Taekwoon are also watching, but they are sitting far away from him. He told them that he can’t watch Wonshik’s fight, but the truth was, he doesn’t want them to see him there. Hakyeon is already suspecting him of having a crush on Wonshik.

 

The screams escalate as soon as Wonshik enters the arena, and Jaehwan notices him looking around. He doesn’t know what (or who) he is looking for, but when he meets his eyes (more like Wonshik looking at their direction), he smiles heartily. Maybe he’s getting delirious and it is the girl sitting beside him Wonshik is smiling at.

 

“Did you see that?” the girl beside him shrieks. “Wonshik smiled at me!”

 

“Shut up. He’s smiling at me, not at you.”

 

Jaehwan rolls his eyes. If only they knew what happened, he thinks, they are going to be so jealous of him. He got to walk with him, even shared earphones with him. He also went to eat with him, but with Hakyeon and Taekwoon.

 

“Go, Kim Wonshik!”

 

He laughs at himself then, who is he to assume of his relationship with Wonshik? He’s just a fan, and the farthest he can have with Wonshik is just friendship. And that’s because they have a mutual friend.

 

Three-fourths of the audience seems to be Wonshik’s fans, and Jaehwan feels pity on his opponent. When Wonshik is kicked on his gut and stumbles back, his fans (including him) begin to panic. He almost stands up from his seat too, when the girls beside him stand up and shout profanities on Wonshik’s opponent.

 

He sinks down and closes his fist, whispering, “You can do it, Wonshik. Stand up and win.”

 

As if his words do magic, Wonshik stands up, but still clutching on his stomach. Jaehwan thinks he sees determination in his eyes when he blocks the upcoming hit on the side of his ribs, and he uppercuts his opponent. It’s his winning strategy – punching or kicking someone on his jaw.

 

Jaehwan doesn’t know what happened next because everything is already a blur, but Wonshik is smirking and his opponent is crouching.

 

He won. Jaehwan smiles, standing up to leave the arena.

 

 

***

 

 

“Don’t think that I didn’t see you there watching him, Jaehwan.”

 

Hakyeon grabs his arm. He’s starting to get nervous, and being a persistent one, Hakyeon will never let him go without getting any answers.

 

“What?” Jaehwan innocently asks, trying to look like he doesn’t have any idea on what he is talking about.

 

“Don’t put that act on me, Jaehwan. I know you’re lying.” Hakyeon scoffs. “You have this thing with Wonshik.”

 

“With Wonshik?” Jaehwan mumbles, and it feels like it’s his heart doing the talk. He sighs, finally letting out the secret he’s been hiding for years. “You mean, I have this thing for Wonshik.”

 

Hakyeon gapes at him, like a goldfish opening and closing its mouth. Probably trying to register everything he just said.

 

Jaehwan turns away from him, not finding the courage to face him. It’s a weird feeling, now that someone else knows about it. But it’s Hakyeon – his best friend of six years – and he thinks there’s nothing he should worry about.

 

“How long?” Hakyeon whispers. Jaehwan continues to look down at his sneakers.

 

“Ten years.” he murmurs.

 

“Oh my god.” he says, and Jaehwan’s expecting a blow from him, maybe a weak punch on his arm or a slap on his shoulder, but it never comes. Instead, he shakes him, holding onto his shoulders tightly. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Jaehwan!”

 

 

***

 

 

After that little confrontation with Hakyeon, Wonshik starts to join their little group. When Hakyeon and Taekwoon are having times for themselves, he will enter the scene. He would sit beside Jaehwan and talk endlessly, just to distract him. Maybe he knows that he’s uncomfortable with his best friends being lovey-dovey with each other.

 

Wonshik also walks with him home when Hakyeon can’t join him, still trying to convince him that he lives on the same direction. But he still goes back to where they came from after saying goodbye, and Jaehwan tries not to dwell on the thought that maybe Wonshik likes him too. It’s fine, he’s already contented being friends with Wonshik.

 

 

***

 

 

“Where are you looking at?” Hakyeon follows his trail of sight, and he chuckles when he finally sees it. “Jealous?”

 

“Me?” Jaehwan stares incredulously at him. “I’m not!”

 

Taekwoon invited them to watch Wonshik’s training. He qualifies for the championship, so now Taekwoon is his sparring mate. Taekwoon is still not aware that Jaehwan likes Wonshik, or maybe he does but doesn’t say anything. It’s okay, he thinks. At least he doesn’t have any worries.

 

Wonshik is stretching together with a girl. From what he knows, the girl is also the final contender for the women’s division. He frowns, because she is having a good time with Wonshik. But he’s not jealous. Not at all.

 

“Lies.” Hakyeon shakes his head out of amusement. Jaehwan crosses his arms on his chest. He doesn’t have to defend himself, if Hakyeon doesn’t want to believe him, then it’s not his problem anymore.

 

It’s already nice to watch him train, but it’s nicer if the girl is not there.

 

Wonshik looks around again, and as soon as he sees Jaehwan he waves his hand. Jaehwan waves back.

 

“It’s been ten years since you started being his fan?” Hakyeon asks quietly, trying to keep the conversation to themselves.

 

“No, since he started taekwondo, maybe five years ago?” Jaehwan corrects him. “But I’ve known him for ten years. We went on the same school back in elementary, but he moved to another place when we reached high school. And then I met you and Taekwoon.”

 

“Then why didn’t you tell me about him?”

 

“I didn’t think it still mattered that time. I mean, he wasn’t on the same school as ours, so why bother telling you?”

 

“But you were still getting news about him when we were in high school.”

 

Jaehwan glances at him. He’s caught red-handed.

 

“His Facebook profile isn’t private.”

 

Hakyeon laughs loudly, getting the attention of Wonshik, that girl with him, Taekwoon and their trainer. He bites his lip in embarrassment and goes back to Jaehwan.

 

“Do you think he still remember you?”

 

Jaehwan shrugs. He thought of that too, when he saw Wonshik entering their classroom on the first day of school in the university. He never expected him to be there, but he was expecting that he would at least remember him. He still looks quite the same from ten years ago, with the big eyeglasses and baggy clothes. The only thing that changed is his hair, which was dyed to ash blonde by Hakyeon.

 

But Wonshik never recognized him. He even failed to remember his name.

 

Hakyeon doesn’t ask him again, so he goes back on reading his book. He’s completed the four pages when his best friend shakes him.

 

“What is happening to you? Did Taekwoon somersault himself to the window?”

 

“Wonshik is staring at you!” Hakyeon whispers. Jaehwan furrows his eyebrows, and he’s about to look at Wonshik but Hakyeon stops him.

 

“Don’t look, don’t look!” He says. “I’m counting how long he’s going to look at you.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Hakyeon.” he says, completely annoyed. He’s sure that his best friend is only teasing him. He turns to look at Wonshik, and he catches him staring at him with a gentle smile on his face. He freezes on his spot, shocked.

 

Then Wonshik looks away.

 

“Aw, sucks.” Hakyeon shakes his head, clicking her tongue. “You shouldn’t have looked at him. Now, he’s embarrassed.”

 

“He’s not. Stop assuming.”

 

Wonshik is now teaching that girl those kicks and punches that Jaehwan doesn’t even have the time to identify each. They’re laughing together, and he thinks his day is already ruined.

 

He feels hopeless.

 

 

***

 

 

“Hi Jaehwan!” Wonshik is skipping beside him. Hakyeon and Taekwoon are already out of their eyeshot, probably having another date. It’s afternoon, and he thinks it’s unnecessary for Wonshik to bring him home. It’s never necessary in the first place.

 

“Why are you here?” he asks. He thinks he sounded rude, but he’s having a bad day for seeing him with the girl from the taekwondo team. He’s not in the right place to feel angry at him or something, but he can’t stop himself. No one can judge him right now.

 

“I’m walking you home.” Wonshik answers, like it is the most obvious answer in the world. It irritates Jaehwan so much. He feels butterflies in his stomach and he hates it so much.

 

“You don’t have to take me home.” he refuses, walking faster. “It’s afternoon. It’s not like muggers will have the guts to harm me in broad daylight.”

 

“You can’t be so sure.” he insists, and Jaehwan’s patience is draining quickly.

 

“But I don’t want you to take me home!” Jaehwan nearly screams. Wonshik’s bright smile falters. He tries to control himself, because he’s getting more and more unreasonable and unpredictable.

 

“What’s the problem? Did I do something wrong?”

 

Jaehwan thinks that everything is wrong. Wonshik doesn’t recognize him as the boy he saved from bullies ten years ago. Jaehwan can’t tell him that he’s been there for him for years. He’s unreachable. He’s there, right in front of him, but he can’t even touch him. He’s hopeless. He’s stupid for letting himself reach this far. He should have –

 

Jaehwan shakes his head, calming himself. Wonshik is probably thinking that he’s weird and is trying not to laugh at him. “I’m sorry.”

 

He walks away, and this time Wonshik doesn’t follow him anymore.

 

 

***

 

 

“Are you going to watch the finals? Wonshik told me that he is still expecting you.”

 

Hakyeon looks worried. Jaehwan told him everything, and fortunately for him, his best friend understood his point and didn’t tell anything.

 

“I’m not going.” Jaehwan says with certainty in his tone. Hakyeon sighs in defeat, and Jaehwan knows he won’t try to convince him this time.

 

“It’s okay.”

 

 

***

 

 

It’s quiet in the canteen, the place almost empty. Everyone is watching Wonshik’s fight. He still likes the quietness, though. It calms his mind and there’s no one who will disturb him while he’s reading his notes.

 

Not until he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. He quickly slips it out and answers the call. It’s Hakyeon.

 

“You have to go here. He’s out of focus and he fails to dodge all the blows. Jaehwan, please.” Hakyeon is obviously panicking on the other line, and his heart begins to thump faster. “Wonshik needs you. Please.”

 

Jaehwan stands abruptly, and runs towards the gymnasium.

 

 

***

 

 

Wonshik is trapped. He’s slow, and doesn’t respond to any of the blows thrown at him. No jaw kicking or punching. He’s on the verge of losing.

 

Jaehwan doesn’t care about anything anymore. He likes him so much, fuck everything. He doesn’t care if Wonshik doesn’t like him back. He can’t bear to see him getting hurt without fighting back. That is not the Wonshik he knows. Wonshik needs him there, and as a friend and his fan he has to give him the confidence he needs.

 

It’s quiet, everyone on the edge of their seat. Taekwoon is sitting on the very front, with Hakyeon, and they both let out a sigh of relief as soon as they see him. He then takes it as an opportunity to cup his mouth with his two hands and he shouts, “Kim Wonshik!”

 

Wonshik is looking around, finding where the voice came from.

 

“Wonshik, look at here!”

 

Everyone is staring at him with a mix of amusement and disbelief, but he doesn’t care. They don’t know him anyway.

 

“It’s me, Jaehwan!”

 

Wonshik finally meets his eyes. He looks relieved when he sees him there, struggling to get his attention. He’s  flushing, and Jaehwan knows he’s trying his best not to get out of breath.

 

“Wonshik, you have to fight!”

 

It’s his cue.

 

 

***

 

 

“Jaehwan! Jaehwan!”

 

Jaehwan stops from walking. Wonshik lost by a few points, but he looks like he doesn’t even care. Jaehwan can’t even turn around to look at him. After the fight he realized what he did, then embarrassment crumbled him. He quickly ran out of the arena after the fight and hid himself at the corner of the library. He shouldn’t have shouted. He could’ve stood there and tried to get his attention by waving his hands – but no, he really shouted at him to cheer him up and now he’s going to be the trending topic in the university. When he decided to finally get out of the library, Wonshik appeared on the doorway.

 

“Hey, Jaehwan.” Wonshik holds at his arm lightly, trying to turn him around. When Jaehwan doesn’t budge, he gives up by putting his hand on his shoulder instead. The touch burns him. “Jaehwan, I lost. But I got a silver medal.”

 

“Congrats.” he murmurs, then proceeds on walking. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him and he’s walking away from him again, but right now he can’t face anyone, even Hakyeon and Taekwoon.

 

“Jaehwan, wait.” Wonshik stops him again by grabbing his arm, and now Jaehwan is facing him. His forehead is sweating and his hair a mess, and Jaehwan’s hand is aching to fix it for him.

 

“What?” he whispers, ducking his head so he doesn’t have to look at him.

 

“Thank you.” Wonshik says, and Jaehwan feels his head being tilted up by him. It’s like his eyes has this kind of magnet and now he’s staring at his beautiful eyes and he can’t look away. “Thank you for being there. You made my loss less embarrassing.”

 

“Welcome.” Jaehwan steps back, but Wonshik steps forward.

 

“Where are you going, my ugly piglet?” Wonshik grins at him, and Jaehwan’s eyes widen. Ugly piglet was the name bullies called him before.

 

Wonshik still remembers him. Jaehwan never told Hakyeon and Taekwoon that he was bullied before and Wonshik saved him from them. Jaehwan still can’t form any response, gaping at him.

 

“You really think I forgot you?”

 

The only thing Jaehwan can do is nod his head.

 

“How can I forget that little chubby boy I saved from the bullies ten years ago?”

 

Jaehwan finally smiles, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from blushing.

 

“I just returned to check if he’s doing well, or if he needs his hero again because he’s being bullied again.”

 

“I’ve never been bullied since that day you saved me.” he replies, finally finding his voice.

 

“Aw, bad.” he says, pouting cutely at him. “How can I save him now? I learned taekwondo to save him in case he gets bullied again.”

 

“Now you’re joking.” Jaehwan says, chuckling. Wonshik steps forward again, and holds his hand.

 

“Maybe. But I had this mindset before that I have to save someone and so I started to train.” he mumbles softly. “I’m wondering what happened to that someone for the past six years?”

 

Jaehwan looks down, blushing from the tips of his hair to his toes. “Well, he’s busy being your fan.”

 

Wonshik closes his eyes, turning away from him and covering his face with his free hand. But Jaehwan still sees the giddy smile on his face and he’s also blushing so much.

 

“Will he go out with me tonight and tell me all the details?” he asks when he recovers from the meltdown, lacing their fingers together. “I got a silver medal, so it’s not that bad. I still want to celebrate with someone, and he is all I need.”

 

Jaehwan smiles at him, nodding a bit more enthusiastically. “He would love to.”

 

Wonshik pulls him into a tight hug.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. if you reached this without cringing, thank you hehe  
> 2\. this was written as a non-kpop fic three years ago lol  
> 3\. i don't know anything about taekwondo :)  
> 4\. comments are well appreciated ♡ you can mention me on twitter, @_jhwny or ask me on cc, @hyukens


End file.
